New Opportunities
by Fusion Queen
Summary: After so much trouble Ranma is forcibly relieved of all of the fiancés and has to take his future in his own hands as he learns there is more to life than honor and martial arts.
1. Chapter 1

**Ten Years Ago...**

"So you will train the boy for six months?" A large man wearing small glasses, a bandanna around his bald head and a dirty white gi asked as he rested his hand on a shorter boy with black hair pulled back in a low ponytail also wearing a dirty white gi as they stood before a master in Capoeira that was an older man who stood tall with his hands behind his back. The young boy, Ranma Saotome, couldn't help wondering just how a man could have no hair on top of his head but a beard as long as this man's.

"Of course Mister Saotome, all I ask is that you not interfere in any way. In fact it would be best if you leave your son with us and come back to pick him up in six months." The master said, who Ranma remembered his father had mentioned was named Hyubashi.

"That would be perfect." Genma grinned as he planned on blowing all the money he stole from the last town they were in at the bar and brothels that the nearby town had plenty of. He didn't think that Capoeira was a legitimate martial arts style, but it would help loosen the boy up while Genma had his fun and the best thing about it was that he wouldn't have to lift a finger to help at all. All he had to do was promise to bring Ranma back for additional training once a year and engage Ranma to the old man's granddaughter. Not that Genma planned to keep the promise as he had other plans.

**One Month Later...**

Ranma couldn't keep the smile off his face as he finished up his practice on the drums. It was strange that the old man was teaching Ranma how to read and write Japanese, music and play several different instruments while devoting very little time to actual training in the art. Of course the man said it was all part of his art, though Ranma could tell he was lying as the old man didn't even try and hide it. Ranma didn't care though as he found how much fun it could be and when the old man presented it as a martial arts challenge the initial difficulties he originally had disappeared and he seemed to soak everything up like a sponge.

"Good child, you are coming along nicely." Hyubashi said clapping his hands.

"Awww, thanks sensei." Ranma said excitedly as he knew today he was supposed to actually learn the first full kata for his master's style.

"Someday you are going to be something great kid, don't ever let your father tell you different. Always have faith in yourself." The older man said with a large smile of his own though a worried look in his eyes.

"Why would he say that I wouldn't be?" Ranma asked as he blinked in confusion.

"Let's just say I know his type." The man sighed.

**Present (One Month After the Wedding Disaster)...**

"Thanks again for all the help Ranma." Daisuke grinned as Ranma handed him a folder filled with papers.

"Don't worry about it, just don't tell anyone. My pops gets pissed when I try and do anything other than the art and Akane will probably blame me for being up to something." Ranma said, anger and depression filling his eyes and voice. Ever since the failed wedding everything just kept getting worse and worse from every direction as no one seemed to even care about how he felt as they all kept trying to shove their own agenda onto him including even Kasumi and his own mother now.

"I won't, don't worry. Thanks to you though this show will be the best show thanks to the original music." Daisuke said shaking his head. It was sad to see someone like Ranma get treated so badly by his so called friends and family.

"I have to get going, if I'm not home soon there's no telling what kind of conclusions Akane will jump to." Ranma sighed.

"Later man." Daisuke said as Ranma jogged off down the hall toward the exit of the school.

It didn't take long for the pigtailed youth to get home, though lately it was feeling less and less like home. His parents no longer lived there as Nodoka's home was finally repaired, but they still seemed like they lived at the dojo as they were there enough to help make his life miserable. Things were at a boiling point and Ranma knew that if something didn't give soon then he didn't know what he was going to do. He just knew that he couldn't take much more.

"I'm sorry Ranma, since you are so late we already had dinner." Kasumi said as soon as Ranma entered the house as she came from the kitchen to greet him.

"That's okay Kasumi, I'll just grab some leftovers." Ranma sighed.

"There are none." Kasumi said stiffly, "And you don't have time to make anything. Everyone is at the table waiting for you."

"Fine." Ranma sighed as he debated just turning and walking out. He was growing tired of this crap as this was the third time that week that Kasumi had made sure he didn't get dinner as well as his so called family harassing him. AND IT WAS ONLY WEDNESDAY!

"Sit down...son." Nodoka said, her eyes avoiding looking directly into his own making him nervous as Nabiki looked subdued as well and avoided his gaze while Akane, Soun and Genma all looked smug. Looking over at Kasumi as the eldest Tendo daughter sat down at her place Ranma noticed the satisfied look on her face as well.

"The failed wedding has caused a huge scandal son, and if this whole mess keeps up the Saotome and Tendo names will be dragged through the mud beyond repair. It is time for you to man up to your responsibilities." Nodoka said, the her voice cracked a little while Genma looked on smugly.

"You will marry my little Akane and unite the schools." Soun said, wavering on the edge of calling up his demon head technique.

"I'm not marrying the tomboy." Ranma said as he crossed his arms.

"You have until the weekend to make your decision, son. If you don't marry Akane then you won't have to worry about any of your obligations as a Saotome." Nodoka said.

"Wh-What do you mean, mom?" Ranma asked, swallowing nervously.

"I mean that you will no longer be a Saotome as you will be removed from the clan registry." Nodoka said as she rose to her feet and hurried from the room.

"Your lucky I'm willing to marry you to keep your perverted ass off the street." Akane said with a nasty grin as the Tendo sisters rose as well, Nabiki sending him an apologetic look before leaving the room. As Ranma turned his head to watch them he missed his pack being thrown at him by Genma.

"Until you make a decision you ungrateful boy, you aren't welcome here." Genma grinned.

"You think you can force me to a decision like this? What about the other girls and their honor you stupid panda?" Ranma demanded as he shoot up to his feet clenching his feet.

"Don't you dare start any trouble in my home Ranma. You are no longer welcome here until you do the right thing, now leave unless your ready to marry my daughter." Soun said with a stern look. As Ranma stood there and glared at the two, Soun shook his head and continued. "You have five minutes to leave my property then or I will call the police."

"You bastards." Ranma snarled as he grabbed his pack and left.

* * *

"Thank you mother, as soon as this farce is over I look forward to coming home and getting away from that lazy honorless bastard." Nodoka sighed into the cell phone she recently bought to stay in contact with her parents after they found out she was planning to divorce Genma after casting Ranma from the clan to take her maiden name and registering Ranma with her family's clan. She hated playing the frigid woman, but she was sure that things would be okay when she told Ranma everything when her parents and their lawyers arrived Monday. Right now she was waiting for him in his room before leaving to make sure that he was okay before leaving.

"Lets go home." Genma said as he walked into the room.

"After I say good night to Ranma." Nodoka sighed.

"He already left." Genma said with a nasty grin.

"Left where?" Nodoka asked with an icy chill, fingering her katana.

"He isn't welcome here until he comes to the right decision." Genma said nodding his head sagely.

"You...bastard..." Nodoka snarled drawing her katana.

"N-Nodoka...s-sweetie..." Genma stuttered as he backed away.

"Are you telling me Ranma is on the streets?" Nodoka growled out.

"Of course not!" Genma cried out in relief, "He has his tent and sleeping bag."

"BASTARD!" Nodoka screeched before the house was filled full of painful cried from what sounding like a tortured animal.

* * *

Shouldering his pack Ranma wasted no time taking to the roofs and heading across Nerima as thoughts swam in his head, plans on just what to do. It wasn't as if he never thought about going ronin at times, especially when things got extremely stressful. The positive would be not having to deal with the whole fiancé mess. The negative would be that it would be hard to find a decent enough job to provide a living. It would also mean lack of friends and family, not that he really had any he admitted. None that really cared for him, truly cared like friends and family should.

Now the choice was taken out of his hands as he had to chose between Akane and becoming ronin and homeless. And that was no choice at all as he saw just how much she cared at the wedding and after. Instead of asking if he was okay after taking the brunt of the damage including being at ground zero of one of the bombs and a glancing blow by a real katana, Akane instead blamed him for everything and even made it worse with her mallet. She didn't really care about him, just herself and in truth Ranma always knew that deep down. She never trusted him or listened to him, she didn't care for him other than a trophy to show that she beat the other girls out.

In fact, all of the girls were the same way. They were all self absorbed with what they wanted, telling him what they wanted him to do...to be. They never asked him, never offered him a choice like he always tried to do for them. He may have been pretty clueless, but he always tried his best to actually listen to them for the most part. He wasn't perfect, but he did try.

Now though, he had to do something and it wasn't getting married to a girl who didn't trust him, didn't care for him and definitely didn't love him...

* * *

**Two Weeks Later...**

Under the umisenken, Ranma snuck out of the luggage compartment of the plane after ditching the group searching for him including the Amazons. It was cramped in there and very hot over the very long ride, but it was better than being seen getting on the plane or near the airport as the others would know that he left the country. He didn't want any of them, especially the Amazons finding him or his so called family and the Tendos and dragged back home as they tried to force him to marry Akane.

Looking around he took a deep breath trying to decide what to do. It wasn't a perfect solution, he knew that. He didn't have a lot of money and he wasn't sure how much it would be after getting it changed into the local currency. He did know how to speak the language though and he did know how to write it as well, or at least passably. After all, Furinkan taught English as one of its core classes.

America, the land of the free. A place that wouldn't look down on him just because he didn't have a family and a place he was sure he could find a good job. After all weren't Americans obsessed with Japanese things including martial arts? Surely he could find a dojo he could teach at or even give self defense lessons. There were so many opportunities to be had here and he would make the best of them and make a new life here free of people trying to twist honor to their needs and wants and not what it should be for. They tried to use honor to control him and when they stripped him of it they made a mistake as they lost any way the had to control him.

Taking a deep breath Ranma headed off from the airport intending to make the best of his new opportunities.

Three Months Later...

America, the land of opportunities. Not if you weren't a registered citizen apparently, something Ranma wished he knew about before hand. Still, he was able to survive somewhat. It was as a girl though as she was currently as living on the streets and foraging for food didn't give one a chance to change back. Living like that made her wish that she could change back more while at the same time she grew more and more used to being a girl. There was no one there to berate her, no one to say she was unmanly, too girly or a freak. In fact, despite wishing that she could be male, she learned that being a girl wasn't the end of the world.

"Hey kiddo." Jason said as he hurried across the street to join the redhead who was on her way to try something a little different. There was a new music group forming and Ranma had seen an add about them looking for a drummer. She may not have been the best, but she could do a decent enough job for a local band and it would bring a little money. And the best part was that a job like that would mean there wouldn't be tax questions and everything like every other job asked for.

"Hey man." Ranma said, giving the elder man a soft smile. He owned a small bakery and always gave Ranma a doughnut and coffee most every morning.

"Coming in to talk some?" Jason asked as he fished keys out of his pocket.

"I want to, but I'm heading down to try out for a job." Ranma said giving the older man a soft smile. This man was another reason that Ranma had come to be more comfortable as a girl. He had lost his family years before including a daughter that looked a lot like the redhead herself. He treated her like a daughter though he didn't really know she lived on the streets. Ranma knew how to take care of herself and she did an excellent job of it including washing her clothes by hand.

"Well I'm sure you will get it then, good luck." Jason said as he turned to unlock his store before looking over his shoulder, "Good luck and when you get back come on by and I'll have your doughnut and coffee waiting."

"Thanks old man." Ranma said hurrying down the street towards the address posted on the ad that she had seen. She was wearing her normal red top and black pants and slippers, her pack safely tucked away in her subspace pocket that she finally figured out how Mousse pulled off.

It didn't take her long to reach the empty night club and walk in to find a man and three women sitting around a table below the stage where several instruments were set up. The man wasn't exactly very strong looking wearing a brown suit and tie that matched his shaggy hair. The first of the women looked to be Japanese with long dark hair in a ponytail while the woman sitting next to her was a dark skinned woman with deep chocolate eyes that seemed to be growing annoyed. The last woman is who made Ranma's heart stop for several moments. She had long blonde hair done up in a high ponytail and blue eyes. She was wearing a pink jacket over a white top and a blue knee length skirt and she was the most beautiful woman Ranma had ever seen.

"B, this is getting us nowhere." The Asian woman sighed.

"Chill out Dana, we're find somebody." The man said taking the woman's hand and squeezing it.

"Derek, this is the third time we tried holding auditions and everyone has completely sucked." The woman Ranma supposed was Dana replied.

"And we will do it three more times if we have to girl." The dark skinned woman said though there wasn't much enthusiasm behind her words.

"Have faith guys, we will find someone." The blonde, her confidence matching Ranma's usual bravado. Only she really believed what she was saying unlike what Ranma usually spouted out. The redhead was confident in her abilities, though not in much else thanks to how she grew up.

"Umm, hi, I'm here for the auditions." Ranma said surprising the group who jumped a bit.

"Please tell us you can at least read sheet music." The dark skinned woman said.

"Of course I can." Ranma said as Dana picked up a couple sheets off of the table and handed them to Ranma.

"Go ahead and hop up there and show us what you got." Derek said with a grin giving the redhead a once over earning a glare and elbow from the Asian woman. Ranma took the sheet music and looked it over several times before giving it back to the woman who gave her a confused look.

"I have a good memory." Ranma said as she hopped up on the stage. It was true, it was how she learned martial arts techniques so easily and when she figured out that if she tried she could use it in almost any other way. It's how she was able to get into the grade she should have been in after a very spotty educational record with ten long years on the road with less than a year spent in actual schools.

"Then please do your best." The blonde said with a soft yet encouraging smile that made Ranma swallow and fight off a blush. Instead the redhead took a seat and picked up the drum sticks and randomly struck the drums trying them out getting several groans from her small audience.

"I knew it was too good to be true." The dark skinned woman sighed before Ranma stopped a moment then started playing the song flawlessly much to the amazed looks of her audience. After she finished up she was surprised, but happy to hear the applause of the group who got up and met the redhead as she hopped down from the stage.

"That was great girl, with a makeover you would be great addition to the band." The dark skinned woman said making Ranma nervous. She so didn't want a makeover, she may have been comfortable being a girl, but she didn't want to be too girly.

"So do you want to join?" The blonde asked.

"Sure." Ranma said with a big smile, relieved to find a possible job.

"Now all we need is a rhodie and body guard." Dana said.

"Hey, what about me." Derek piped in, sounding slightly offended.

"Derek, honey, you know I love you so don't take this the wrong way. You're eyecandy, not a strong man to lug around some of the gear." Dana said softly before kissing his cheek.

"I might know someone..." Ranma said.

"See guys, I told you things would turn out." The blonde said. "My name is Barbie and that's Dana and Derek and this over here is Dee Dee. Welcome to Barbie and the Rockers."

"Thanks." Ranma said as she racked her name for a name not wanting to give her real one. She never gave out her real name. "My name is Diva and my brother's name is...Ken."

* * *

Yep, you guessed it, this is a Barbie and the Rockers and Ranma fusion as well as having a lot of cameo's from other series so if you liked it let me know. Oh yeah, in case you didn't know I don't own Barbie or Ranma. If I did this totally wouldn't be on a fanfic site as I would be making it a manga instead. Sadly, I suck at drawing.

In case you didn't spot it, this will be a Ranma and Barbie pairing and not a Ranma-chan fic. Yes Ranma will be more comfortable with her curse, but he isn't going to become a girl full time.


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe this." Genma groaned as he looked over the paperwork. Somehow Nodoka had managed to go behind his back and file for divorce. And to top it off, there was nothing he could do about it because the moment he stepped into court he would be arrested for numerous warrants for his arrest.

"Sign it or I'll let everyone know exactly where you are at so they can come get you for every single warrant there is out for you." Nodoka growled, for once not even intending to keep her word. As soon as she had what she wanted from this bastard who ruined her life she was going to ruin his. She was going to make him pay for everything, though she knew she was partly to blame. As soon as her family's retainers found her son she would beg for his forgiveness and explain what happened with the whole ultimatum. She didn't want to risk Genma running off with Ranma before the divorce went through and Ranma was safely on her clan's registry.

"You think just because I sign this that you will have Ranma?" Genma said and barked out laughing. "You are just as pathetic now as you were then. You maybe good with that sword, but your stupid. You gave me Ranma to train and I did a good job molding him."

"Sign the paper now Genma, or else." Nodoka snarled, pulling the sword out of it's sheath making Genma begin to sweat as he quickly grabbed the pen and signed the paperwork.

"Have a good day." Nodoka said as she began walking away but stopped before the door gripping the katana still, the blade about an inch from the sheath.

"Since you are no longer a Saotome, leave my honor sword." Genma demanded.

"Gladly Panda Man." Nodoka grinned as she pulled the blade the rest of the way out of the sheath showing that there was only about three inches of blade there. Turning the sheath upside down she dumped the rest of the broken blade out of the sheath as five pieces of broken metal clattered across the floor.

"What have you done?" Genma shouted angrily.

"Made sure the honor blade matched your broken honor." Nodoka said before walking out.

**Two Weeks After Joining the Band...**

Ranma sighed happily as she was finishing the last slice of pizza that Derek had ordered for them. Actually he ordered three knowing the redhead's appetite which Ranma was happy for. The last two weeks were great and all, but she found out something important about being in a new band. While Barbie knew the club's owner who gave them use of the closed club for practice before playing in the evenings, it still didn't pay a lot. Once split between the group it was enough to buy actual meals while still leaving the redhead on the street.

"So you going to hang with us before tonight?" Dee Dee asked, leaning forward on the table that the group sat around, empty pizza boxes and soda cans littering the surface.

"I can't, I have a few things I have to do." Ranma, or as the others knew her as, Diva said.

"Come on girl, we've been together for two weeks now and we hardly know anything about you." Dana complained as she leaned back in her own chair which was right next to Derek who she leaned into.

"Look, I do like you all, but this is just a job to me. I don't want to hang out all the time like all of you, I have my own life and things to do." Diva said, almost snapping it out as she fought to control her emotions to the point of nearly needing to use the soul of ice. The truth was, she really did want to hang out with the group. She wanted to be accepted completely and that was impossible. If they didn't shun her for being homeless, then they would for the curse which they still didn't know about. True they meet Ranma, or as he introduced her guy form as Ken. What they didn't know was that they were the same and since they didn't need him until they got noticed he could stay away which suited the redhead just fine as hot water was a little hard to come by on a regular basis.

"Diva, sweetie, we just want to be friends." Barbie said softly, a hurt look flashing across her face as she looked toward Ranma. "We won't force you into doing anything you don't want to."

"Good, because I don't want to be friends and if you keep this up I won't want to be your drummer either!" Ranma snapped as she jumped up and stormed out while trying to convince herself that the stinging in her eyes was just from being angry, not tears trying to form.

She stormed down the street heading to her bridge, or underpass actually. She staked out a great area where she could have protection from rain and wind where she didn't have to bother with the tent, just the sleeping bag. She almost would have proffered the tent so she could look up at the stars if she wanted, but the only place that could be done at was the park. The same park she was chased out of by police the very first night she tried setting up camp there.

It would be so nice to finally have a place of her own, an actual apartment maybe. A place she could have actual friends over who accepted her for who and what she was, everything about her. People who would love her and not be put off by the curse, people who wasn't her band mates as they would never accept the curse. They were too normal and normal tended to shy away from the unknown.

Finally reaching her place under the overpass she settled down on her sleeping bag. She left some things out of her stuff space, things she could easily replace if something did actually happen to them. Leaning back against the cold concrete support as she sat crossed legged on the sleeping bag. "This was a mistake...they'll never accept me."

"I don't know Diva, maybe if you just talk to us we would." A familiar voice said sadly, drawing the redhead's gaze up into the blue eyes of Barbie who stood there fidgeting. Ranma couldn't believe she let her attention wonder so much she didn't realize she was being followed.

"Go away, Barbie, I just want to think." Ranma groaned out as she snapped her head in the other direction. Hanging her head she refused to look over as she felt the blonde sit down next to her.

"Diva, is this where your living?" Barbie asked softly making the redhead sniff.

"So what?" Ranma snapped as she spun around to face the blonde. The things she felt for Barbie, it felt similar to how she used to feel about Akane at first yet it was so much more intense. Ranma felt herself craving the approval of the blonde and it scared her in some ways. "I don't need you to tell me how pathetic it is. Go ahead, tell me to don't bother coming back!"

"Why would I do that, Diva?" Barbie asked softly as she pulled the struggling redhead into a hug. "You are my friend, through thick and thin, never forget that. You are coming home with me and you will stay with me until we find you a place of your own."

"How? I'm not even a registered citizen...I'm kind of...not supposed to be here." Ranma sighed as she pulled back away.

"I'm sure I can get my daddy to take care of that. He's a senator and has lots of connections." Barbie smiled at the redhead, offering her hand as she stood up. "Come on, let's go home."

"Are you sure?" Ranma asked as she let the blonde help her to her feet. She wasn't sure if this was a good idea, it would make water based accidents a lot more likely to happen. The chance to be close to Barbie though, something made Ranma just forget about the possibility of her curse being discovered as she looked deep into the loving and caring eyes of the blonde.

"I insist." Barbie said as she smiled sweetly. "How about your brother? Ken?"

"He, he doesn't come around often." Ranma said nervously.

"Well, we can help him to when he comes back." Barbie assured the redhead as she led Ranma out from under the overpass after gathering up the few things there. Instead of freaking Barbie out though, Ranma opted to carry the stuff as she doubted Barbie was ready for advanced martial arts techniques.

* * *

Unlike the small apartment she expected, Ranma was surprised to find a huge house. In fact she was sure it could be counted as a mansion, a mansion that she was surprised to find the others waiting at sitting in the living room around a coffee table drinking coffee. The expensive kind in the green foam cups from that stupid coffee house that seemed to attract a lot of business despite their reputation for being expensive.

"Look what the cat dragged in." Derek said as they looked up, worry quickly replacing the teasing looks as they all hurried up to surround the two that just came in.

"What happened?" Dana asked softly as they looked at the sleeping bag in the redhead's arms.

"Diva's place is being fumigated so I offered her a place to crash here until later." Barbie said giving the redhead an encouraging smile. "Come on, I'll show you to your room."

"Hey, when you get done come on back, we're making plans for after our gig tonight." Dee Dee called after the duo as they headed up a flight of stairs. The room Barbie showed her was a lot bigger than the biggest room back at the Tendo's with a large very comfortable looking bed.

"Thanks for not telling them, but you know they're going to ask questions." Ranma sighed.

"I know, but we don't have to tell them anything you don't want to. I can tell that your uncomfortable with it, but you can believe me when I say they will love and accept you just as I do." Barbie said hugging the redhead before heading back out. "When you get done come on down and I'll get you something to drink."

* * *

Sorry it has taken so long, and that its short, but several people really want this chapter so I'll go ahead and post what I have for now since I have to leave in a few minutes...again. I'll be busy again until Wednesday or Thursday so I won't get mush more work done sadly, which I was supposed to have all day today to work it, but things happen.

Anyways, thank you all for your reviews and support on this story as I was kind of surprised it would be taken so well to be honest, but I'm glad people like it.


	3. Chapter 3

Barbie sighed as she laid awake early in the morning stretched out on her bed. She couldn't get her new houseguest out of her mind, or the redhead's brother as the blonde hated finding out that anyone was homeless or having trouble like her new friends must have had. That wasn't what was bothering her though, not really. It did upset her finding out that her new friends were homeless, but that was taken care of now and if the blonde had anything to do with it Diva would never end up on the streets again.

Turning over on her side with a heavy sigh Barbie tried to figure out what was wrong with her. She wasn't gay, she really didn't have anything against people who were gay, but she wasn't. She was attracted to Ken, she felt things for the Asian male that she never really felt before. Sadly she didn't see enough of him, but she almost felt like she was betraying him despite the fact they weren't dating or anything. And worse, she felt like she was betraying him with his sister as after meeting him she started having similar feelings toward the redhead.

"Why do I feel like this?" Barbie whined softly as she turned to her other side. How could she feel this attracted to two different people, even if they were similar to each other? And worse, how could one be a guy and the other a girl. If her dad found out he would probably disown her as he wasn't as accepting to things that was different from the so called norm as she was. He wasn't even really too happy with her wanting to start a band, but he accepted it with a deal that if it doesn't work out she goes back to college with her friends for something more stable. Something like business or fashion design or something that she was good at, and honestly she was good at both. She was also good at singing and it was what she loved to do the most.

Groaning Barbie climbed from her bed deciding to take a nice long soak in the tub to maybe help her relax some. She didn't realize she was this stressed over things, but things were coming close to the deadline they had to get a record deal and it was probably partly responsible for her mind being all over the place.

Grabbing a change of clothes she trudged from the room with a large yawn toward the bathroom, not paying attention to the fact that the light was on since it got left on a lot anyways. What shocked her was when she noticed that someone was in the shower as the door was open a little and her jaw dropped when she realized it was a muscular body and not the curvy form of Diva.

"I'm so sorry!" Barbie squeaked out turning from the shower, her face crimson.

"Bar-bie!" The person in the shower squeaked out, their voice changing from the masculine form to a more feminine one at the end making Barbie's eyes sting a little. Were they showering together? They were brother and sister...surely they wouldn't...

"I'll go." Barbie managed to get out, her voice wavering a bit but was stopped when a hand grabbed hers making her look back to find Diva holding a towel over her though there was no one else there.

"Please, let me explain." Diva said, her voice so sad and vulnerable. There was so much fear in her voice that sent Barbie's thoughts spiraling as she looked for the second person she knew was there.

"Is he even your brother?" Barbie asked softly, a little anger and hurt filling her voice.

"No, but I was afraid you would think I was a freak if I told you. I didn't want all of you to reject me." Diva said, her eyes so full of pain that it calmed the blonde down as Barbie started worrying about the redhead now. There was something wrong, something that Barbie wasn't too sure would easily fixed.

"Why would I think your a freak for having a boyfriend?" Barbie asked as a little anger returned. Diva lied to her and she let herself fall for someone who could never be hers since he already had the redhead. Someone who Barbie admitted was much better looking than herself.

"B-Boyfriend?" Diva asked in shock and disgust as she let go of Barbie's hand taking a step back. "Hell no I don't have no boyfriend, I'm a guy!"

"Nice set of boobs for a guy." Barbie said, half laughing and half crying as apparently Diva was making fun of her now.

"It's a curse." Diva sighed.

"A curse? I'd kill to have a body like yours!" Barbie laughed in a manic way. She wasn't bad looking, she knew she was beautiful, but Diva was beautiful in a much different way.

"No, the curse is I was born a guy. Cold water turns me into a girl, but hot water changes me back." Diva explained as she walked to the sink and turned on the hot water only while hoping it was hot enough to trigger the curse even though it seemed like it ran out. Thankfully the few minutes they were talking after turning the shower off must have heated some back up as the curse triggered leaving a dark haired male standing in the redhead woman's place.

"What the hell?" Barbie gasped out as she dropped to her knees staring up at the man in shock and horror. Diva was telling the truth, she was both Ken and Diva, but did that mean that they were the same person or did they change personalities also? There was one thing that did flitter through her mind though as she realized that she wasn't gay, she was attracted to...what was Diva/Ken?

"I'm sorry." Ken said as he grabbed his clothes and rushed from the room before Barbie could say anything or stop him. By the time the blonde could get up and follow the man he was long gone and so was the few things in the room Diva was staying in.

* * *

She was so stupid to not hurry up and stop her friend from running from the house in the state of mind he...she...whatever Diva or Ken was in. It was late, or early, depending on your view and dark out still. Very dark and very unnerving for Barbie and she was wishing that she was back home as it always unnerved her being out like this by herself walking through town like this. She didn't have a choice though, she messed up and heart someone very dear to her and she had to find them and fix this.

Turning down the alley leading to the overpass that the blonde was sure her friend would be at she was brought to a stop when two large men stepped in front of her with lecherous grins. If it wasn't for the small light hanging on the side of the building she wouldn't have seen it, yet she did and the grins were making her more nervous than she already was which was something she didn't believe was possible.

"Heya babe, looking a little lost." The taller of the two said, half of his head shaved and more metal in piercings than the US Mint had in coins.

"There is a toll here toots, you can pay in cash..." The other man said, his hair greasy and very messy as his eyes slowly traveled up and down her body making Barbie feel nauseous. "Or better yet, in favors."

"You don't have to worry about making a choice since we already made it for you." The first man chuckled.

"And you have a choice to leave or get your teeth knocked down your throat." A new voice said from behind Barbie making her turn her head to see Ken standing there, a thin red glow surrounding him as a look of rage crossed his features.

"Get lost kid, this is grown up time." One of the men said before both men turned pale from a loud boom. Barbie turned back to see Ken's face buried in the wall of the building lining one side of the alley, a crater around his fist...in the stone...

"I think I hear my mommy." The first man squeaked before the second followed his buddies example and scrambled out of the alley.

"You better get home before something else happens." Ken said, his voice even yet sounding so lifeless.

"Not without you." Barbie said slowly walking over to Ken as he let his arm drop to his side and looked everywhere but at the blonde. She put a hand on his chest, surprised at how chiseled it felt despite not having the bulky muscle of a weight lifter.

"I'm not going back so all of you can make fun of the pervert. Just so all of you can stare at the stupid freak." Ken said in disgust making Barbie reach up and cup his cheek and gently made him look at her, to make the two lock gazes.

"None of us would do that to you, we love you. Diva or Ken, or whoever you are, you are our friend." Barbie said softly, quickly making a decision she hoped she wouldn't come to regret. "The reason I was so shocked was because everything clicked into place and I realized I wasn't...I wasn't gay. I had feelings for you, not just Diva or ken, but the person that you both are."

"What do you mean?" Ken asked, hope filling his eyes as well as fear.

"I like you...how much I don't know. I just know I've never felt this way before...for anyone. And...if you would let me, I'd like to get to know you more. The whole you." Barbie said leaning up to give him a quick kiss on the cheek despite the urge to kiss him on the lips.

"I don't know." Ken sighed.

"Please, just give me a chance. Give us all a chance to prove that we care." Barbie pleaded making Ken sigh loudly.

"Fine, but I won't put up with the abuse...not anymore." Ken said softly making Barbie happy and worried at the same time. What kind of abuse had Ken been through?

* * *

Another chapter done, but shorter again than I wanted to do. I'm sorry about that, but it's hard getting a lot done in one chapter, much less what I want, but hopefully everyone will like this. Thanks everyone for your support and reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Kasumi finished drying the last of the plates and putting them away as she thought about the last few weeks. For all intent and purposes, things should have gotten better with Genma arrested and Ranma and Nodoka gone from the house. It hadn't though, and Kasumi missed Ranma who she thought of as a little brother. She hated herself for the way she treated him before he left, but she was tired. She was tired of everything from having to take care of a father who acted more like a child to dealing with all the problems that followed Ranma home. It wasn't his fault though, she knew for the most part that he did his best to keep damages to a minimum other than sparking Akane's anger, but he still ended up taking her for granted just like everyone else.

Okay, Ranma was the person who took Kasumi for granted the least, but he still did at times. Everyone in the household did though as they expected her to do everything in house. She wasn't even twenty years old and yet she was living the life of a mother running everything in the house taking care of people old enough to take care of themselves yet acted as if they were in grade school. She promised her mother that she would take care of the family, she loved them and wanted to take care of them, but when was it going to be her time? When was she going to have a boyfriend? When was she going to be able to go to college? When was she going to be free to forge her own life and make her own family away from here? Hell, when was she going to be allowed to be selfish and have some fun?

"I'm so sorry, Ranma." Kasumi sighed again, wondering if perhaps being stuck here was her punishment for the way she treated Ranma. She wanted so much to find him and apologize for what she did, but she had a feeling that it was too late. She knew that Ranma was under just as much stress as she was and should never have treated him as badly as she did, her problems wasn't an excuse.

"Kasumi, can you wash this for me? I need it for school in the morning?" Akane asked as she came in carrying a basket of clothes making Kasumi's blood boil. It was getting late, after dinner even, and Akane was bringing this down now? Thanks to this Kasumi wouldn't be able to read more of her book before bed as she planned, but instead of voicing her anger she only sighed.

"Of course, Akane." Kasumi said as she took the clothes before Akane turned to leave without even a thank you.

* * *

Nabiki looked at her ledger again, she was getting more and more in the red thanks to less people coming to her after finding out that the fathers and her family was the reason Ranma left. She never knew so many people cared so much for the stupid jock...even if he was a lovable lout. If it wasn't for the idiot Kuno, then she would be a lot worse off. She was now dipping into her college fund to keep her mercenary business running because of film and other supplies, but it was the only way to buy the things she wanted and make money for college since the funds for the house was tightly controlled by Kasumi.

It was surprising that so many people got so upset at Akane and herself when they found out about Ranma's exodus from Nerima and the reason behind it. Like Akane, Nabiki would have believed that the students would be happy that Ranma left. There would be no more crazy schemes that required Ranma to use his cursed form to sneak into the girl's locker room or other equally insane plots. Even though the girls didn't like Ranma doing that, they also seemed to realize that Ranma wouldn't really hurt them. In fact since the jock took off Nabiki learned so much more about the idiot that led Nabiki to believe that the so called idiot was anything but an idiot. He helped the drama and music clubs mainly, but also did things helping a couple other clubs. hell they found out the pigtailed youth saved a couple girls from being raped by thugs, saved someone's little brother from being hit by a car when chasing a ball into the street and someone's mother from being robbed and that was just the beginning of the heroic deeds that Ranma supposedly did that endeared him to the student body and people around Nerima. Who knew the idiot was so loved by the general public.

Akane was another problem all together, her attitude growing worse and worse since Ranma left as she began demanding more and more. She was spoiled and the fact that Soun had forbidden any forms of discipline all these years, and even currently, had only hurt Akane more than help the girl. It was beginning to tear the family apart with both the eldest and youngest Tendo living in their own fantasy worlds and Nabiki was beginning to think it would be best to follow Ranma's example and just leave. Maybe take her money she had saved and get an apartment for Kasumi and herself as well as find a real part time job. With her knowledge of book keeping, maybe she could get a job keeping books somewhere...if her reputation doesn't precede her...

* * *

"That is...soooo cool!" Dana squealed in excitement as she hugged the slightly damp redhead after the gang all sat and listened to Ranma's unedited life story including the truth about being homeless...well before Barbie took her in.

"How is it cool?" A slightly unbalanced redhead asked.

"I'll field that one sweetie, you are the only person who must understand what the other side feels." Dee Dee said, grinning before continuing. "Hell, you are the only person I know who can choose exactly who and what they want to be."

"I'm a guy." Grumbled Ranma as she stared at the dark skinned woman.

"Who turns into a girl." Derek said shaking his head in wonder. Who knew that magic was real? It was kind creepy yet cool at the same time. Still Ken was his buddy no matter what, nothing would change that. And Diva, she had become like a sister to him despite acting shy all the time. After all Ranma was the youngest member of the group and they had already decided long before learning the truth that they would look out for her and this didn't change a thing...even if it was true that either Ken or Diva...Ranma could wipe the floor with them all at once. "There's no shame in it man, it actually is kind of cool."

"It's not right though." Ranma sighed, "I'm a freak."

"You aren't a freak Ranma." Barbie said taking the redhead's hand and squeezing it, giving the girl a caring smile. "There is nothing wrong with being able to change genders like that. There isn't even anything wrong with being a girl when you are a girl and a guy when you are a guy."

"It isn't manly." Ranma mumbled turning her head a little, but Barbie stopped her and made the redhead look at her.

"Those people in Nerima were wrong." Barbie said softly, "They treated you like property and forced their ideas on you. It wasn't right and we won't do that. We just want you to be happy. Are you happy with us?"

"Y-Yeah...I love being with you guys. I still love practicing the art, but being with you guys...it feels like I finally found where I belong." The redhead said, her eyes misting over a little.

"And we love having you with us, your a part of our family here and we won't give you up." Barbie said hugging the redhead, shortly followed by Dee Dee and Dana and finally after a shrug even Derek joined in.

* * *

Sorry it's been awhile since I updated. We had to replace the hard drive and lost everything. I went ahead and wrote this chapter since I didn't need much of my notes and I added some Nerima stuff to show how they are feeling a little and how they are doing. I'll hopefully find all the information from the pages I found on the net back soon or have new ideas to replace some of the things I need to finish. Anyways, hope you enjoyed, and if you did please let me know.


End file.
